La Noche Menos Pensada
by LoveistoLaugh
Summary: Este es un OS ESPECIAL que estara participando del RETO de Comunidad Sakuriana por Halloween SUMMARY: Es sabido que Sakura es una de las persona mas miedosas, pero que pasara cuando a sus amigos se les ocurra la loca idea de entrar en un Psiquiátrico Embrujado y con la leyenda de *Si entras una vez...No tienes salida alguna* "


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN AL GRUPO CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES IDEA ORIGINAL MIA.**

_"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_

***NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** _Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

* * *

**"LA NOCHE MENOS PENSADA"**

¿Qué es lo que había escuchado? ¿Acaso mis amigos estaban locos? Claro que lo estaban. Sí, eso estaba más que claro. Mis amigos están completamente locos, entrar a ese geriátrico y en el día de brujas, a media noche cuando nadie lo esté cuidando, y llevar el tablero de la _Güija _era muy malo.

— ¿Sakura estás bien? —Volteé lentamente a mirar a Tomoyo.

—Oh… vamos princesa no es nada —dijo Eriol, acercándose a mí y abrazándome.

— ¡Kinomoto gallina! —Escuché gritar a Li quién ya se encontraba saliendo del salón.

—Vamos Sakura, te esperaré; las clases terminaron —miré el salón y era cierto, estaba todo vacío, ¿cuánto tiempo me había quedado así?

—Princesa dime qué no tienes miedo —pidió—. Sabes qué esas cosas no son ciertas. No existen —afirmó.

—Eso dices tú Eriol —murmuré—, ¡Claro que existen! —dije con el temor en mi voz.

—Claro que no Sakura, no tienes que demostrar miedo a eso. Se le tiene miedo a los vivos, no a los muertos —explicó. Eriol se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en la misma—. Hasta mañana —se despidió.

—Hasta mañana Eriol, descansa —le deseé.

—Oh, Shaoran me dijo qué te llamaba más tarde al celular.

—De acuerdo —sonreí. Terminé de guardar mis cosas y salí del aula, vi como Tomoyo se despedía de Eriol con un beso, cuando se percataron de mi presencia Tomoyo, miró hacia otro lado, Eriol me sonrió y se fue casi corriendo, esto hizo qué soltara una sonora carcajada; inmediatamente mi amiga se avergonzó más y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo.

…

¿Cómo es que al profesor Terada se le ocurre faltar justo el jueves, dejándonos el día libre? ¿Acaso era una maldición? Estaba completamente aterrada con lo que pasaría en tan solo un día más y para rematar ninguno de los chicos era de gran ayuda.

Rika —por suerte— no iba a sufrir esto conmigo, ya que tuvo que salir de viaje con sus padres.

Seríamos solamente Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, Eriol, Tomoyo, Li y yo.

Un grupo de 7 personas… ¿Qué nos podría pasar?

"Hay que tenerle miedo a los vivos, no a los muertos"

Sonreí al escuchar en mi mente esas palabras por parte de Eriol.

—Sakurita te verás hermosa con este disfraz de brujita, te quedará perfecto —dijo Tomoyo, mirando uno de los tantos disfraces que había en la tienda en dónde estábamos.

Oh sí, me olvidé de decirles eso; tenemos que disfrazarnos ¿Qué gracia había en eso? No tengo la más pálida idea. Lo único que quería era huir y correr de ahí.

—Chicas, yo ya tengo lo que ustedes saben —dijo Naoko acercándosenos—. ¿Sabían qué dicen que el _Día de Brujas_ es el día en el qué más poder tienen los espíritus? —Sentí como toda mi piel se erizaba y yo comenzaba voltear a todos los lugares de la tienda porque me daba la impresión de que alguien me observaba, pero no fue buena idea hacer eso, la tienda era algo oscura y los colores rojos abundaban, haciendo resaltar calaveras, esqueletos y demás. Era demasiado tétrica… ¡AYUDA!

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y no pude evitar pegar un grito, lo cual también asustó a mis amigas que se encontraban conmigo; corrí al lado de Tomoyo y me aferré a ella, comencé a temblar de miedo y cerré los ojos, no quería ver lo que me había tocado.

—Sakura, solo soy yo —murmuró la voz calmada de Eriol, al instante escuché una risa, abrí los ojos y miré quién se reía; era ese chico del cuál me había enamorado. Puse la cara de poco amigos, me acerqué lentamente a este y con todas mis fuerzas le di un pisotón, haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior y diera pequeños saltitos.

Todos empezaron a reír.

—Te odio —dijo cuando pudo pronunciar palabra.

—Yo también te amo mi amor —dije con una sonrisa sarcástica, haciendo que todos los demás siguieran riendo.

— ¿Bueno chicos, ya tienen todos sus disfraces reservados?

—Sí —respondimos al unísono.

—Ya llegue —avisé, entrando a mi casa. Corrí hacia la cocina y dejando mi mochila sobre la mesa me acerqué al pizarrón. Me di cuenta de qué mi padre trabajaría hasta tarde y mi hermano regresaría también tarde de la universidad.

Suspiré, tomé mi mochila nuevamente, y comencé a subir las escaleras, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto; me acerqué a la silla de mi escritorio, y la deje ahí.

Entré en el baño y me dispuse a llenar la tina con agua, definitivamente tenía que tomar un baño, estaba demasiado tensa con el tema de la noche de brujas. ¿Cómo se les podía haber ocurrido algo así? ¿Cuántas veces no escuchamos historias de qué era un laberinto, qué una vez entrabas no podías salir del mismo? Escuchamos de personas que entraron y no volvieron a salir, buscamos sobre las mismas, y nos llevamos la sorpresa de que habían fallecido, pero todo eran cosas naturales.

Realmente eso era de temer, aunque a ellos les daba emoción.

No quería ir, con todas mis fuerzas me negaba. Volví a suspirar y me metí en la tina, sentí como mis músculos comenzaba a relajarse gracias al agua caliente. Un giro inesperado

Cuando salí de bañarme me puse un short y una remera pequeña, tomé uno de los libros que venía leyendo _"Otra vuelta de Tuerca"_; hacía mucho que no lo retomaba, ya que con todo lo del colegio se me había complicado bastante mantenerle el ritmo.

—Hola chicos —vi como Tomoyo levantó la mano a los demás, mientras yo iba atrás de ella y Eriol junto a Shaoran. Hice el intento varias veces de irme, pero Shaoran me volvía a tomar de la mano, en su cara tenía una sonrisa burlona. Cuando nos acercamos al grupo, todos nos saludamos, y por primera vez en la noche puse algo más de atención. Los disfraces de los chicos eran geniales, realmente se habían esforzado, reinaban los _cosplay_ de las _nekos,_ en Chiharu y Naoko, mientras que Tomoyo era una pirata sexy; Yamazaki era una especie de _doctor_; Eriol era la parca y Shaoran era… ¡Era un payaso! Abrí y cerré la boca, me giré a ver a los demás y volví nuevamente mi vista hacia él.

Hasta este momento _**"Le tenía pánico a los payasos, desde pequeña a todos los encontraba diabólicos. Pero verlo a él de payaso, solo me hacía pensar que era demasiado sexy." **_

Sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban coloradas.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes Sakura? —Dijo Shaoran mirándome fijamente—. ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

—No, no —negué con las manos—. ¡Pero si eres un payaso! —Comencé a reír, pero me parece que nadie había entendido mi chiste porque ninguno rio.

—Bueno chicos, entremos —dijo Eriol, tomando la mano de Tomoyo.

—La seguridad se irá en quince minutos, caminemos hacia la entrada.

Comenzamos a caminar, ya que habíamos acordado encontrarnos unas cuadras antes de llegar al lugar, así iríamos todos juntos.

—Shaoran, no es muy tétrico ¿verdad? —Pregunté aferrada a su brazo.

—No Sakura, no es demasiado tétrico —murmuró mirando al frente.

— ¿Verdad qué no te iras de mi lado?

—No, no me iré —vi como sonrió de lado.

—Pero lo digo enserio Shaoran —le dije—. Sí llega a aparecer un fantasma y vos del miedo te vas corriendo y me dejas sola, juro qué nunca te lo perdonaría —expliqué lo más seria posible y sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar; me aferré más al brazo de Shaoran quién ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. ¿Acaso había dicho algo que estuviera mal?

Estábamos a tan solo una cuadra del geriátrico, el cuál tenía la siguiente historia:

"_Se dice qué el neuro-psiquiátrico "Eterno Resplandor" está abandonado. Por lo siguiente murmuran qué se escuchan voces, gritos y pasos; También comentan qué hay alguien que te empuja y qué ese lugar es más grande de lo que aparenta por fuera; es un laberinto, han dicho muchos, y una vez que entras no sales." _

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente, haciéndome acordar lo que nos había contado Naoko.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

—No quiero entrar, me quiero ir —supliqué.

—Sakura ya estamos aquí —respondió—. Por favor, entremos y divirtámonos un rato —pidió—. No estaremos mucho tiempo; créeme, esto solo es… nada.

Levanté la vista y pude divisar el horrendo lugar, era de tan solo dos pisos y ocupaba menos de media cuadra; sus ventanas estaban rotas, los árboles qué conformaban su patio delantero estaban sin hojas, su pasto era negro… todo parecía realmente muerto.

Me aterré más cuando una fuerte brisa corrió, haciendo que se escuchara el parloteo de unos pájaros; el correr de las hojas, y el maullido de un gato. Me aferré más a Shaoran casi tirándomele encima.

—Sakura… me lastimas —dijo al fin, quejándose.

—Lo siento, es que… es que —titubeé.

— ¡SAKURA BASTA! —Sentí mis lagrimas correr, y vi como todos nos miraron. Tomoyo se acercó a mí y me aferré a ella, enseguida comenzamos a caminar juntas.

—Sakurita cálmate amiga, solo son dichos —afirmó—, sabes qué nada es cierto ¿Verdad?

—Tomoyo, yo no quiero…

—Estaré con vos en todo momento, lo juro.

—Tommy…—la abracé y comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar.

Cuando los siete estuvimos enfrente de las puertas, Eriol caminó para abrir una de ellas. Entramos y al instante, Shaoran encontró el interruptor de luces y prendió, solamente el de la habitación que ocuparíamos.

—Bueno, preparemos todo —dijo Naoko, entusiasmada.

—Chicas, nosotros no sabemos cómo funciona eso.

—Claro que sabemos, por eso traje esto —replicó, Naoko sacó un libro de su mochila.

Tomoyo y yo comenzamos a seguir las indicaciones de Naoko, prendimos velas, haciendo un círculo bastante grande, en el cual al final entramos todos; Shaoran se volvió hacia el interruptor apagándolo y al sentir el sonido me sobresalte un poco, tomando la mano de mi amiga quién me sonrió y acarició mi mano de forma consoladora.

—Todo esta bien Sakurita.

—Bueno chicos, tomémonos de las manos —pidió Naoko y acatamos al instante.

—Ninguno, por ningún motivo pueden soltarse, pase lo que pase.

—Yo no puedo —murmuré— ¡NO PUEDO! —Grité y me solté, en ese momento escuchamos como la puerta se cerró de golpe, todos nos miramos y luego dejamos salir un grito ahogado.

A los pocos minutos se comenzaron a escuchar pasos y gritos.

— ¡PRENDE LA LUZ LI! —Escuché el grito de Yamasaki.

—No puedo —sentí su mano sobre la mía. Vi cómo Eriol, se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar, las luces se prendieron; Eriol nos sonrió victorioso. Todo lo que antes escuchábamos había parado por completo.

—Solo fue un…—Eriol no terminó la frase cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y él cayó al piso, siendo arrastrado no sé sabe quién; todos nos miramos, mientras Eriol gritaba… los chicos reaccionaron y lo tomaron de las manos, pero fue inútil, él ya había sido arrastrado, Escuchamos sus gritos, por un rato hasta qué no se oyó más.

Las chicas y yo nos abrazamos y comenzamos a llorar, esto no ayudaría en nada.

— ¡Naoko para esto ya! —Exigió Shaoran enojado.

—Yo no hice nada, ni siquiera comenzamos con el rito —murmuró con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

— ¡ERIOL! —Gritó, desgarradoramente, Tomoyo.

—Este lugar no tiene nada —dijo con seguridad Shaoran—, y ya van a ver qué es así, nos dividiremos, necesitamos encontrar a Eriol —ordenó.

Todos nos miramos preocupados; separarse no era buena idea, pero Shaoran tenía razón.

Al principio íbamos todos juntos, ya que era un largo pasillo. Comenzamos a caminar detenidamente y mirando hacia todos lados. Yo tomaba fuertemente la mano de Tomoyo, quién miraba con total impotencia hacia el frente.

—Tommy, ya verás qué lo encontraremos y salimos lo más pronto de este lugar.

—Eso es lo que realmente quiero Sakura —murmuró.

—Chicos quietos, no miren. Sakura cierra los ojos

No pude evitar mirar, sabía qué no debía, pero era curiosa y quería mirar. Me sentía una estúpida total porque me lastimaba a mí misma haciendo eso.

Vi como alguien estaba delante de nosotros, era la figura de una mujer de cabellos largos, la cuál pasó por nuestro lado, llorando. Sentí como mi alma se salió y volvió a mi cuerpo. No grité, milagrosamente no grité; pero si apreté fuertemente la mano de Tomoyo.

—Sigamos —dijo Shaoran, totalmente decidido.

Al final vimos una puerta, grande.

—Es hora de separarnos. Cuídense, nos veremos aquí nuevamente, si pasa algo griten.

Cuando pasamos la puerta nos encontramos nuevamente con un pasillo largo y con mas habitaciones, pero lo inusual fue que vimos sangre.

Todos nos miramos, ninguno era capaz de acercarse, agradecimos qué esa habitación tuviera un ventanal; poco a poco nos acercamos al ventanal y vimos cómo cuatro personas, o mejor dicho… ¡Zombies! Tenían a Eriol sobre una mesa. Nos volteamos a ver y volvimos a mirar; nos encontramos con las miradas de los zombies… todos gritamos y comenzamos a correr lo mas rápido que nos permitieron nuestros pies.

Ese lugar sí tenía salida, muchos estaban equivocados. Con la mayor de las velocidades logramos salir y aun gritando, vimos como las luces de las casas se prendían, pero ninguna puerta se abría, miramos hacia atrás y oímos los pasos de los zombies atrás nuestro, tratando de alcanzarnos.

Shaoran fue astuto y paró un taxi, Chiharu y Naoko tomaron el taxi detrás de nosotros y nos separamos. Shaoran dio mi dirección, y le dijo que fuera lo más rápido posible.

Tomoyo y yo comenzamos a llorar, ¿Cómo les explicaríamos esto a los padres de Eriol? ¿¡Cómo!?

¿Cómo les explicaríamos a sus padres que él había muerto por una simple excursión que decidimos hacer en plena medianoche al psiquiátrico? O loquero, mejor dicho; en dónde estaba prohibida la entrada totalmente; del cuál existían leyendas que nosotros no quisimos escuchar, por lo menos no en mi caso. _¡Basta Sakura!_ Me dije a mí misma, no era hora de estar echando la culpa a las personas.

Llegamos a mi casa y los tres entramos corriendo a la cocina, dónde siempre solían estar mi hermano y mi papá, pero nos llevamos la mayor sorpresa de todas. Dos zombies ya estaban ahí. Y se estaban comiendo a mi papá y a mi hermano.

Quise acercarme para golpearlos, poco me importó mi miedo en ese momento, pero Shaoran me tomó de la mano. Corrimos hasta la estación Policial que se encontraba a la vuelta de mi casa.

—Policía, policía —exclamamos los tres, algo agitados.

— ¿Qué les sucede chicos? —Preguntó el policía.

—Los zombies —no pudimos decir otra cosa.

— ¿Zombies? ¿Acaso es una broma, chicos? —Dijo enojándose.

—No, no —negamos rotundamente los tres.

—Se están comiendo a mi padre, a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo —murmuré con lágrimas en los ojos— Créanos —supliqué, el comisario me miró, pero vi como una perfecta "_O"_ se formaba en sus labios al ver como una mano salía del piso; los tres pasamos el mostrador, poniéndonos detrás del policía que tiraba balazos con su pistola…

— ¡Chicos! —Escuchamos el grito del policía, me tapé los ojos; no quería ver, no quería ver nada.

Tomoyo comenzó a gritar, luego escuche el grito de Shaoran, levanté mi vista y me vi envuelta… Una luz blanca apareció y mi vista se aclaró…

—Sakura… ¡Sakura despierta! ¡Sakura! —Oí los gritos de alguien que me llamaba, esa persona era…

—Shaoran —dije confundida mirándolo bien. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Me asustaste —me abrazó—, pensé qué no iba a poder despertarte, tu hermano me dijo que estarías sola y que te viniera a ver —explicó—. Y también qué él se tiene que quedar en la ciudad.

—Touya te dijo…—murmuré.

—Sí ya que le comenté lo que queríamos hacer… —dijo separándose de mí—. Dijo qué estaba preocupado por vos así que me viene para acá y te encontré dormida y moviéndote de un lado a otro, hasta gritaste Sakura. No sabía como despertarte, ¡no reaccionabas a nada! —Sentí nuevamente sus brazos abrazándome fuertemente, cómo si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Así qué todo había sido un sueño? —Sonreí y respiré aliviada. Todo había sido producto de mi imaginación.

O eso quise creer…

_FIN. _

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA FELIZ :** Hola chicos y chicas, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, no se lo esperaban verdad? jajajaja

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir asi que las dejo, espero que la DISFRUTEN MUCHISIMOO!

GRACIAS X TODO!


End file.
